


Destinados

by Alexis_Elric



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Elric/pseuds/Alexis_Elric
Summary: "Dos almas destinadas siempre encontraran el camino para poder juntarse".Credence había perdido toda esperanza y anhelo en su vida, pero el encuentro con un desconocido le muestra que en ocasiones es bueno creer en los milagros.





	Destinados

**Author's Note:**

> He regresado ¡Gracias a los dioses! Después de meses sin que mi cerebro fuese incapaz de crear algo, me dio este precioso trabajo.
> 
> Bueno este fanfic es algo especial para mí, por dos razones; 1) Es mi primera historia de esta pareja 2) es mi primer soulmaker y siempre había querido escribir algo con esta temática desde hace tiempo, pero no me gustaba lo que conseguía al final.
> 
> Pero este escrito nació en mi intento de hacer algo con este par, que hace meses me traen un poco loco, no podía quedarme quieto, necesitaba escribir e intenté varias veces hacer algo, pero nada me complacía y después de muchos intentos esta idea solo fluyo. He terminado esta obra de una forma tan natural que resulto sorpresivo incluso para mí mismo, pero me ha gustado mucho espero que a ustedes también les agrade.
> 
> No me alargare más,
> 
> Disfruten

Había muchas cosas que Credence no entendía de la vida, en ocasiones todo se volvía confuso y la verdad que creyó tener se volvía borrosa mientras la realidad le mostraba lo falsa que eran sus conclusiones. La realidad golpeaba duro incluso más de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar, por eso con el tiempo aprendió a dejar de lado sus sentimientos y deducciones, dejando que las cosas pasaran como debían pasar, aunque eso no siempre acabara bien para él. Muchos podrían llegar a pensar que eso era desesperanzador y triste y lo era, no lo negaría, pero la vida siempre fue un poco hostil con él y los sueños, anhelos y deseos eran algo que lastimaban mucho, así que tener pocas expectativas era una buena forma de sobrellevar su vida en cuestión. 

Pero sin embargo no siempre había sido así, mientras crecía había tenido mucha esperanza, siempre miro como los demás niños vivían y él quería eso, de verdad lo anhelaba, pero su madre pronto le hizo darse cuenta de que él no encajaba y a pesar de que lo repitió varias veces el desobedeció con la esperanza de que los demás aceptaran su presencia, pero nunca funciono y lo único que saco de esas experiencias fue dolor. 

A medida que crecía las cosas se pusieron más difíciles, pero siempre encaro los problemas con esperanza y optimismo “no volverá a pesar” se repetía cuando algo malo sucedía. Pero las cosas no mejoraban parecían empeorar, no importaba que tan educado fuera o si obedecía las reglas de su madre, siempre había algo malo que resaltar, algún error o gesto que la hiciera enojar, con la gente de la calle no era diferente, ellos parecían rehuir su presencia y los demás niños de su edad lo apartaban; en el mejor de los escenarios solo se alejaban de él y en el peor algunos se comportaban de forma poco amable. 

Pero siempre tuvo esperanza porque veía a los demás niños jugado, a una madre tomando cariñosamente la mano de su hijo o una familia feliz, eso le hacia pensar que las cosas mejorarían que todo cambiaria, pero no acertó. Su madre se tomo su crianza de una forma estricta y dura, entonces le enseño que debía obedecer, le dijo que si pecaba iría al infierno y sufriría tormento eterno a los seis años ella dijo algo que Credence jamás en su vida olvidaría. 

“Tu mi querido niño, eres una abominación y debes trabajar mucho para ganarte el perdón, porque todo lo malo que vivas será tu culpa, tu sola presencia empaña la maravillosa obra del señor. Pero no eres el único, por eso debes ser obediente, orar, agradecer lo que tienes y arrepentirte de cualquier error que cometas, solo así Dios será agradable contigo.” 

Y él había creído firmemente en esas palabras, por eso obedeció, agradeció y rezo plegarias, muchas para ser escuchado, pero simplemente no obtuvo repuesta. Y las cosas en su vida empeoraron de forma gradual, los tirones de su madre se volvieron manotones y bofetadas y los castigos iban desde cosas simples como no cenar hasta quedarse encerrado en el confesionario de la iglesia por horas. A los diez descubrió que su madre podía castigar de formas más dolorosas. 

Con el tiempo decidió enfrentar su realidad y entendió que la única forma de conseguir esto era apagar sus deseos y esperanzar, después de todo lo que alguna vez anhelo no eran más que fantasías creadas en su mente, lo único cierto que tenía era su realidad y debía asimilarla sin importar lo dolorosa que esta fuese. Su madre había repetido muchas veces que todo era su culpa, por lo que era, estaba manchado y aunque al principio pensó que ella se equivocaba con el pasar del tiempo acepto esa verdad, entonces concluyo que lo que vivía se lo merecía y quizás eso era lo mejor a lo que podía aspirar. 

Sin embargo, no consiguió mucho con eso, también había orado mucho, pero eso no funciono, fue obediente, pero eso fue igual de ineficiente que lo primero. Quizás ni Dios tenia tiempo o espacio para preocuparse por alguien “Sucio”. Así que de forma lenta y paulatina se apagó, dejo de preguntarse ¿Por qué?, no protestaba y ya no tenía aspiraciones o sueños. Aprendió a ver el mundo detrás de un cristal siendo consiente de que su vida jamás seria igual a la de los demás, para él no había amor, amabilidad o respeto, lo único que conocía era el rechazo y la soledad. 

La idea lo hizo sentir triste al principio, pero luego lo acepto y terminó por acostumbrase. Sin embargo, había días donde la sensación de saber que no le importaba a nadie estremecía su cuerpo y alma. 

Ese era un día de esos, estaba de pie en un callejón entregando los folletos que su madre le había asignado, pero estaba vez habían sido bastantes, salió de la iglesia después del desayuno y a pesar de todo lo caminado simplemente no parecía acabarlos y no podría volver hasta terminar su tarea además esto debía suceder antes de las siete porque si no estaba en casa a esa hora ella se enojaría. 

Todo era muy complicado para su gusto. 

Se había detenido en ese callejón al ver la cantidad de personas que transitaban por esa calle con la esperanza de que tomaran los folletos, pero todos parecían muy apurados para prestarle atención, estar de pie y ver como los demás lo ignoraban lo había hecho sentir un poco triste. Sus ojos se posaron en el horizonte y suspiro profundamente, quizá solo debía resignarse y volver al menos si no cenaba como castigo por no haber terminado los folletos su madre no tendría alguna excusa para golpearlo. 

“Regresare” pensó y guardo los folletos que sostenía en sus manos. Estaba decido a marcharse cuando alguien se acercó a él. 

–¬Disculpe –Credence miro a las personas que le hablaba y se quedó sin aliento. Nunca había visto a alguien así. Sintió algo extraño.

–¿En que puedo ayudarlo?  
¬¬  
–Buena noche –el hombre sonrió–, conoce esta dirección es que no sé cómo llegar y quisiera saber si me podría ayudar. –El desconocido tendió un papel doblado en dos, que él dudo en tomar. Por alguna razón la presencia de ese hombre lo hacía sentir extraño. 

Credence evito mirarlo directamente, era un habito adquirido a lo largo de su vida, tomo el papel sin hacer contacto y leyó la dirección –Tiene que ir largo y dar la vuelta a la derecha en la otra esquina, solo avance cinco cuadras más y luego vera el lugar con este mismo logo, frente a usted –aquella era una ventaja que caminar repartiendo los folletos le había dado conocía esa parte de la cuidad muy bien. 

–Eso es maravillo, gracias –Credence estiro su mano para entregar el papel. Y levanto su vista para mirar a la otra persona–, Eres muy amable –comento el desconocido encontrándose con su mirada. 

–No es nada –Credence desvió la vista rápidamente. Y la idea de que esa sonrisa era maravillosa paso por su cabeza. 

–Es mucho –agregó con un tono muy alegre para Credence–, estaba pensando en caminar hacia el otro lado, fue casi milagroso encontrarte aquí, pregunte a varias personas pero todas ellas estaban muy ocupadas como para responder o no conocían el sitio. 

Credence sabía lo que era ser ignorado, pero se le hacía difícil de creer que alguien pueda ignorar a un hombre como aquel. El silencio se instaló y el hombre hizo un movimiento que no podía describir porque no estaba observando directamente –Me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego –agregó, él asintió y la persona se marchó. 

Credence levanto la vista y observo como el misterioso personaje se perdía entre la muchedumbre de gente. Ajusto su abrigo y emprendió el camino a casa pensado lo agradable que fue aquel encuentro, no podía recordar la última vez habían sido amable con él. 

–¿Tienes idea de la hora que es? –la voz de su madre sonó por todo el lugar segundos después de haber pasado por la entrada principal–, sabes que debes estar aquí antes de la cena. 

–Yo lo siento –se disculpó. 

–Espero que al menos terminaras lo que se te pidió hacer –ella se acercó a él. Credence sostuvo la tira de su bolso entre sus manos y negó –Nunca dejas de ser decepciónate –comento acariciándole la mejilla. Él se quedó quieto, esperando–. Ve a bañarte y a dormir, mañana hablaremos de esto. 

Credence la vio marcharse y suspiro aliviado, “salió mejor de lo que esperaba” pensó mientras caminaba, cuando llego arriba su hermana salió de la habitación –Hola hermano –saludo–, te deje esto –ella le entrego una bolsita que contenía fruta.

–Gracias –tomo la bolsita en su mano y acaricio su cabeza con la otra–, ahora ve a dormir. 

La niña asintió y entro en su habitación, Credence se dirigió a la propia. 

Cuando se acostó pensó en su encuentro casual con el extraño “Eres muy amable” la frase se repitió en su cabeza y sonrió levemente, se sentía muy bien ser tratado con amabilidad, fue en ese momento que una especie de dolor empezó debajo de su clavícula derecha, sin embargo, le restó importancia, pensado que quizás algún insecto le había picado.  
*–*–*  
El parque estaba lleno de gente, su madre había salido con sus hermanas y le dio permiso para que saliera a caminar con la única opción de que llegara pronto y cocinara la cena, a Credence le pareció que aquello era una propuesta bastante generosa. Por eso se encontraba en el parque, estaba sentado en la parte más alejada mirando a los demás hacer sus cosas. Salir sin tener nada que hacer era algo verdaderamente milagroso, la pereza era un pecado muy grave, por eso su madre siempre lo tenía ocupado.

–Hola –Credence levanto la vista y se sorprendió al notar que era la misma persona de la noche anterior.

–Buena tarde –saludo. 

–¿Puedo sentarme? 

–Sí –respondió con duda, no entendía porque le pedía permiso. El hombre se sentó a su lado y Credence no pudo evitar mirar lo que tenía en las manos –¿Lo has leído? Es un excelente libro o eso creo yo, claro algunas cosas son un poco locas, pero es bastante agradable. Me entristece un poco haberlo terminado.

–Nunca lo he leído –respondió–, ¿De qué trata? 

Newt sonrió –Seria mejor que lo descubras por ti mismo –hizo un ademan para que tomara el libro. 

–No puedo tomarlo –Admitió

–Tómalo como un regalo, me ayudaste ayer, es mi paga por tu amabilidad y tiempo. 

Credence miro el libro y luego a la persona que se lo estaba entregando, su mente decía que no, después de todo su madre odiaba ese tipo de lecturas, pero al final solo pudo agradecer. Cuando tomo el libro lo observo, estaba completamente nuevo. Lo guardo en el bolso que siempre traía con él y pensó que era momento de regresar, no era que la presencia del desconocido lo incomodara sin embargo lo cómodo que lo hacía sentir era lo que preocupaba a todo su ser. Había algo raro en esa desconocida persona, lo primero y más sospecho era su amabilidad y lo segundo era aquella sensación que recorría su cuerpo cuando lo veía directamente.

–Me tengo que ir, gracias por el libro. 

–¿Te vas? –los ojos de la persona brillaron con algo de desilusión, Credence pensó en asentir y marcharse, pero la curiosidad lo empujo a hacer una pregunta. 

–¿Cuál es su nombre? –el hombre lo miro y sonrió. El corazón de Credence se aceleró.

–Newt Scamander –comento con una sonrisa–, ¿tú eres? 

–Credence –respondió rápidamente.

–Sin apellido –pregunto con amabilidad. 

–Solo Credence –agregó. No era como si el sintiera vergüenza de su madre, pero su apellido nunca era bien recibido por quienes lo conocían. Y no quería perder la amabilidad que estaba recibiendo por parte del Sr. Scamander. 

–Adiós Sr. Scamander –puntualizo. 

–Nos vemos luego –comento el hombre y Credence se despidió con un ademan y camino de regreso a casa. Con una alegría que no podía explicar. El dolor regreso justo debajo de su clavícula, pero lo ignoro. 

*–*–*  
Habían pasado dos días desde su encuentro con el Sr. Scamander, había decidido darle el libro a su hermana, ella siempre había sentido atracción por ese tipo de lectura pero regalarle un libro nuevo eran algo que él no podía costear, por eso cuando regreso a casa supo que sería un gesto bonito para Modesty. Aunque eso violara claramente las normas de su madre –Hermano ya termine. 

Credence miro a Modesty que entraba en la cocina –¿Qué tal? –preguntó mientras pelaba las papas para el almuerzo. 

–¡Fue increíble! –comento con emoción–, él llego y la salvo, después de todo era su destino encontrarse. Fue una bonita historia de amor aunque un poco loca y enredada.

Credence sonrió al escucharla.

Sus hermanas eran una de pocas cosas buena en su vida, por ello siempre buscaba algo que pudiese alegrar sus vidas, aunque para él era más sencillo entender a Modesty que Chastaty pero quería a ambas. 

–Dime hermano ¿Crees en esas cosas? –Modesty empezó a acomodar los platos limpios. 

–¿En qué cosas? 

–Las almas gemelas, el libro hablaba de eso, era de personas que nacían con marcas y compartían la misma con quien era su alma gemela. 

–Esas cosas no son reales, cariño –comento con ternura mientras se lavaba las manos–, no existen personas destinadas o marcas que te guíen a ellas –Credence vio la decepción en los ojos de su hermana menor y sintió culpa, él había crecido sin ilusiones y deseos sin embargo siempre había cuidado para que ellas no pasaran por lo mismo, pero ahora era él quien estaba matando su ilusión, la culpa se enterró hasta lo más profundo de su ser. 

–Aunque esas cosas no pasen no significa que no puedas encontrar a alguien que te quiera. Solo debes ser paciente. 

Ella sonrió nuevamente y asintió –Te quiero hermano –comento. 

–Yo también.  
*–*–*  
Credence entrego el ultimo folleto y sonrió complacido, había terminado pronto de hacer lo que su madre le pidió, ahora ya podía volver, pero la idea no le resulto totalmente agradable así que decidió caminar un poco, estaba distraído cuando choco con alguien –Lo siento –comento apartándose. Estaba seguro de que eso lo metería en problemas. 

–¡Oh vaya! –Credence levanto la vista al reconocer la voz–, esta es una casualidad bastante agradable. 

–Sr. Scamander –comento sorprendido. 

–Hola Credence. Es un gusto volverte a ver. Credence se encontró con la incapacidad de responder–, salí a caminar un rato, quieres acompañarme. 

–Sí –respondió sin pensarlo. 

Newt sonrió –Ven a vamos –comento y él lo siguió sin más.

Caminaron por los alrededores y durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos hablaron de ciertas cosas, las conversaciones no eran largas debido a dos razones; la primera se relacionaba a la incapacidad de Credence para responder y la segunda con la incapacidad de Newt para encontrar un tema que hiciera sentir cómodo al joven que lo acompañaba pero por ahora estaba bien, la presencia de Credence era bastante agradable para él. 

Newt lo llevo a un lado aparato de la cuidad donde la gente casi no transitaba, todo era bastante tranquilo –¿Tienes familia Credence? –preguntó después de todo ese parecía ser un buen tema para comenzar una conversación larga.

–Sí –respondió y el silencio se instaló, cuando sus ojos se posaron en su acompañante Newt supo que no debió haber preguntado. 

–Yo tengo un hermano –comento–, es increíblemente molesto y perfecto –agregó–, mi madre repite mucho la frase “porque no eres así” o “tu hermano no haría eso”. Y yo no puedo dejar de pensar en que es obvio que no actúe como él porque somos totalmente diferentes. A pesar de ser hermanos.

Hubo un momento de silencio y luego Credence hablo –Tengo dos hermanas, son increíbles –resumió con una sonrisa. Newt sintió calidez en su pecho. 

–Las quieres mucho ¿cierto? –Credence asintió–, y tus padres ¿Cómo son ellos? 

Hubo un silencio y Newt no entendió el cambio de humor en su acompañante –Soy adoptado –admitió con tristeza. Eso creo muchas dudas en él, pero decidió no hacer preguntas Credence no se veía cómodo. 

–Debemos regresar –menciono deteniéndose. 

–Sí –admitió. 

Había regresado a la parte central de la cuidad, todo el camino ambos permanecieron en silencio, Newt agradeció a sus malas habilidades sociales por meterlo en ese problema, definitivamente la gente era difícil de tratar. Había pensado en algún otro tema de conversación, pero todo parecía ser inadecuado. 

–Newt estas aquí, llevo toda la tarde buscándote, creí que te habías perdido. 

La voz de la mujer interrumpió su andar, Newt se volteo para encontrarse con una enojada Tina –Lamento haberte preocupado, solo salí a caminar un poco–. Ella lo miro con las cejas fruncidas, estaba claramente enojada. –Te presento a Credence –agrego hábilmente para desviar su atención. 

Ella miro a la persona que estaba a su lado y su gesto fue de sorpresa, a Newt le pareció extraño. Iba a preguntar si ya se conocían cuando ella hablo.

–Mucho gusto –dijo mirando al joven fijamente–, soy Tina Goldstein. 

Credence miro a la mujer, se le hacía muy familiar, quizá la había visto mientras repartía los folletos no estaba seguro –Hola, soy Credence. 

Newt observo la reacción de las dos personas y sintió curiosidad. 

–Aquí están –Credence observo a la mujer que se acercaba a ellos, usaba un abrigo rosa bastante llamativo “una pretensión” diría su madre. Al él le pareció algo lindo. 

–Hola cariño –saludo a Newt con una sonrisa–, Tina estaba preocupada por ti. –Credence se sintió incomodo y se apartó, pero esto llamo la atención de la recién llegada. 

–Hola ¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto con amabilidad y una sonrisa igual de radiante que la Newt.

–Es Credence –respondió Newt ante el silencio del muchacho.

–Es él tú nuevo amigo –comento la rubia entusiasmada–, ven vamos te invito a almorzar –propuso.

–¿Almorzar? –pregunto confundido, después de todo era temprano. 

–Sí, estábamos buscando a Newt para comer y se nos hizo tarde, pero estoy segura de que encontraremos algo –Credence la miro confundido, si la mujer frente a él tenía razón estaba en serios problemas. 

–¿Qué hora es? –pregunto con preocupación. 

Newt metió la mano en su abrigo y saco un reloj bastante llamativo –La una y media –Credence se sorprendió, “Ella va a matarme” pensó. 

–D–debo irme –comento y sin esperar repuesta alguna se marchó con rapidez. Dejando a todos confundidos. 

*–*–*  
–¿Lo conocías? –pregunto Newt a Tina, ambos estaban sentado en la sala del departamento. 

–Sí –respondió con pesar–, por él me degradaron. 

–¿Cómo paso? –Newt conocía la historia de Tina y su enfrentamiento con una no mágica, pero ella nunca dijo más de lo necesario y él no pregunto por respeto. 

–Newt ¿Crees que es él? –pregunto mientras suspiraba. 

–No lo sé –admitió–, no fue inmediato paso después de un tiempo. 

–Ya veo –comento–, responderé a tu pregunta, pero prométeme que si no es él te alejaras. 

Newt no entendía a qué se refería Tina, pero asintió –Lo prometo. 

Tina se acomodó –Lo conocí una tarde que un grupo de adolescentes lo estaba acosando y nadie parecía decidido a hacer algo, entonces me entrometí esa fue la primera vez. Él es especial lo sabía, lo sentí, pero no podía probarlo así que decidí investigarlo para ver que encontraba y entonces lo supe, su madre lo maltrataba. En realidad, ella ni siquiera es su madre, alguien se lo entrego cuando era un bebé y tenía algo contra él. Era evidente. Pero a nadie parecía importante lo que ella le hacía, por eso decidí probar que era como nosotros solo de esa forma la MACUSA haría algo, pero me equivoque, una tarde su madre se enojó mucho, su hermana vino a pedir mi ayuda y cuando llegue no pude controlarme, la ataque. Después de eso todo se volvió un escándalo, me degradaron y tuvieron que eliminar sus recuerdos. Me prohibieron acercarme a él o su familia. 

Newt miro a Tina, ahora comprendía porque el cambio de actitud en Credence cuando pregunto por sus padres –Por eso te pido que si no es él te alejes, su vida –comento con los ojos cristalinos–, es difícil no puedes darles esperanzas y quitárselas eso lo destruiría. 

Newt asintió –No te preocupes Tina, no sé si es él, pero jamás buscaría dañar a alguien. 

–Lo sé, pero si lo único que mueve tu amabilidad con ese chico es la marca, quizá deberías dejarlo. 

Queenie salió de baño interrumpiendo –Listo Tina, puedes ir –comento jovial hasta que sintió la atmosfera. 

Tina asintió y se puso de pie, Queenie se acercó y ocupo el lugar en que su hermana se encontraba. –Ella puede ser dura, pero solo está preocupada, cuando quiso hacer las cosas bien todo salió mal. No quería ofenderte solo no quiere que alguno sufra. 

–Podrías dejar de leer mi mente. 

–Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo. De todas formas, ambos sabemos que la marca no es lo que te mueve. Lo que sientes solo lo sabes tú, nadie más, ni siquiera yo puedo asegurar algo, si quieres hacer algo por Credence hazlo, solo recuerda lo que Tina dijo, no puedes darle luz para luego apagarla. Eso sería muy triste. 

Newt observo a Queenie y asintió. Ambas mujeres tenían razón en algunos puntos. Newt subió la manga de su camisa y miro la marca, no importaba si Credence no la tenía, aquella peculiaridad nunca había sido importante para él. Si embargo, había algo que lo movía e impulsaba cuando ese joven esta cerca y no podía explicar ese sentimiento.

*–*–*

Modesty sabía que su madre estaba molesta, podía sentir toda su furia, su hermano debía haber vuelto hace ya varias horas, suspiro con tristeza, estaba segura de que él no tendría una buena razón para explicar su tardanza y en caso de que consiguiere pensar una, esta debía ser muy convincente para convencer a Ma. 

Cuando su hermano cruzo por la entrada principal, se veía cansado, Modesty supo que no tenía ni siquiera una excusa pobre para darle a su molesta madre. Sus ojos se posaron en él y luego los desvió donde se encontraba su madre. Normalmente Credence solía demorarse entregando los folletos ella sabía eso, pero había algo más que estaba impulsando el enojo de su madre en ese momento estaba casi segura de ello. 

–¿Dónde estabas? –la pregunta fue demandante. 

–Lo siento yo… 

–¡No quiero tus excusas! –exclamo, el grito la sobresalto un poco. 

–¿Por qué demoraste? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos. 

–Recién termino de entregar los folletos. 

–Sabes que mentir es un pecado. –Su hermano asintió. Modesty siempre había odiado la forma en que su madre trataba a Credence. Pero tenía mucho miedo para hacer algo. 

–Voy a preguntar esto solo una vez y quiero la verdad ¿Dónde estabas? –, ella esperaba que su hermano contestara, pero no lo hizo, su madre frunció sus labios la situación era realmente mala –Te vi Credence –acuso¬–, cuando caminabas con ese hombre ahora dime ¿Qué hacías con él? 

Eso no era una pregunta, era una acusación. Modesty miro la escena, su hermano parecía contrariado, pero cuando se encontró con la mirada de su madre solo se quedó quieto. El silencio se instaló en la habitación, sus ojos se desviaron a su hermana que estaba junto a ella, parecía totalmente ajena a la situación eso la enojo y entristeció. Credence no había hecho nada malo, ella lo sabía, pero su madre desconfiaba de él por razones que ella no entendía. 

–Tu silencio me dice mucho –hablo su madre, esta vez su voz salió modulada–, niñas vayan afuera. Yo me encargare de esto. 

Ambas asintieron y abandonaron el sitio. Modesty le dio una última mirada a su hermano y se marchó con el corazón roto y las lágrimas amenazando con salir por sus ojos. 

–No sé porque te preocupa –dijo Chastity cuando estaban fuera–, él se lo busca, si se comportara como debe madre no lo castigaría.

–No digas eso, él no se merece esto. 

–Madre lo hace por su bien, si no es correcto Dios lo castigara. 

–¿Qué tiene de malo caminar con alguien? 

–Credence no tiene amigos –comento la muchacha con frialdad–, él hace cosas que no debe, cosas horrorosas por eso madre debe castigarlo. 

–Eso no es cierto, él jamás haría nada malo. –Modesty no entendió la acusación de su hermana, pero sabia que sus palabras tenían implicaciones que ella no podía descifrar. 

–No te engañes, crees que no es el tipo de cosas que leen o de lo que hablan cuando están solos, todas esas cosas están mal Modesty y debes aprenderlo porque si madre se entera vas a entender por todo lo que pasa Credence. 

–¿Me estas amenazando? –pregunto con desconfianza. 

–No, solo te hago entender la realidad. Todo es una sola cosa Modesty, Credence se busca lo que le sucede, no deberías seguir su camino acaso no te ha quedado claro que no lleva a ningún lado bueno. 

Modesty se quedó en silencio y no dijo nada, Chastity siempre había sido obediente pero nunca pensó que ella viera a Credence de esa forma, era su hermano y muchas veces ellas dos habían sido las únicas personas testigo de la injusta que su madre era con él, pero al parecer a ella no le interesaba en lo más mismo, pensó en cómo se sentiría su hermano si escuchara todo esto. Chastity sintió pena porque se dio cuenta que la única familia que acompañaba a su hermano era una madre que lo odiaba y una hermana a la que no le importaba. 

Lo peor de eso, era ver como su hermano se esforzaba por agradarles, por obedecer, pero no importaba lo que hiciera todo estaba mal. Credence jamás sería suficiente para ellas dos. Cuando su madre las llamo que regresaran, ambas caminaron en silencio –Modesty –comento su madre deteniendo sus pasos, ella se asustó. 

–Mande madre –respondió. 

–Desecha esto –ella entrego un libro, que reconoció muy bien, ese había sido el que Credence le regalo–, al parecer tu hermano siente un gran placer por las cosas inmundas e incorrectas –Chastity miro la escena desde su lugar.

–Espero que aprendas de esto –comento su madre, aquello era una amenaza–, no soportaría ver que te vuelves igual a él –ella acaricio su mejilla–, no soportaría tener que castigarte. 

Modesty solo asintió y se apartó para ir a votar el libro. 

Después de la cena Chastity estaba lavando los platos, ella había ido para ayudar –¿Por qué lo hiciste? –pregunto. 

–¿A qué te refieres? 

–No finjas que no sabes de lo que hablo, ese libro lo escondí, porque ella lo encontró en la habitación de Credence. 

–Esconder le llamas a meterlo debajo de tu cama, no sé quién es más idiota aquí, Credence por dártelo o tu por colocarlo en un sitio obvio. 

Modesty frunció los labios –Hermana sé que tienes curiosidad y eso es normal, pero si el alimenta esas ideas, sufrirás. Encontré el libro mientras limpiaba y deberías estar agradecida que fui yo y no nuestra madre. 

–¿Por qué lo pusiste en su habitación? 

–Él fue quien lo trajo, era su responsabilidad llevárselo. No sabía que pasaría esto. 

–Mientes –acuso con la voz rota–, lo dejaste en su habitación para que madre lo encuentre. Hubiese sido más fácil que lo desecharas después de encontrarlo. 

–¡Modesty basta! Solo quiero protegerte, madre ya se dio cuenta que pasan mucho tiempo juntos, una vez que empiece a sospechar de ti, estarás perdida. Además, si Credence te quisiera no te llenaría la cabeza de basura. Ni te pondría en riesgo dándote cosas que obviamente enojan a Ma. 

–No sabes nada –comento con desanimo, discutir con su hermana no acabaría en ningún lado–, no conoces a Credence y es lamentable que pienses así de él. 

Chastity solo negó después de eso dio la conversación por terminada y ambas se concentraron en terminar de limpiar la cocina. 

*–*–*  
Modesty bajo con la esperanza de encontrar a su hermano en la mesa, pero eso no paso, Credence ya había sido enviado por su madre a hacer alguna cosa desagradable. Su hermano no había almorzado ni cenado el día anterior, estaba preocupada por él. A ella siempre le resulto irónico que su madre diera comida para los menos afortunados y que a su hermano lo castigara dejándolo pasar hambre. 

Tenía ganas de ver a su hermano y abrazarlo, pero debía ser paciente. Ese día su madre se llevó a su hermana y la dejo para que arreglara las cosas, ella obedeció. Su madre y Chastity iban a dar alguna charla, pero a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo solo quería ver a su hermano. Habían pasado un par de horas, cuando Credence llego. 

–¡Hermano! –comento mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba. Credence soltó un quejido. 

–Es bueno verte –comento apartándola con delicadeza, fue en ese momento que ella noto las vendas en sus manos. Eso no era algo bueno–. Estoy bien –agrego con una sonrisa. 

Modesty sabía que era una mentira. Y al parecer sus manos no eran lo único por lo que debían preocuparse, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer. La idea la entristeció. El silencio no era cómodo, pero ella no supo que decir o como llenarlo, Credence se veía muy triste, lo que su madre le había dicho era un misterio, pero por la expresión de su hermano había sido especialmente cruel. 

Cuando ella estaba triste Credence siempre sabia como levantarle el ánimo, pero en este momento tenía la sensación de que si decía algo acabaría llorando y eso no ayudaría a su hermano. Hicieron la cena en silencio. 

*–*–*

Credence se detuvo, llevaba los folletos en las manos, había pasado una semana desde el incidente con su madre, sus heridas estaban cicatrizando pero aún no podía retirar las vendas de sus manos, su madre había puesto especial esfuerzo en mantenerlo encerrado haciendo cualquier tarea doméstica en donde usar sus manos fuera la única opción esto había obstaculizado el proceso de cicatrización pero en términos generales todo estaba bien, las heridas eran un poco profundas por ende no sanarían rápidamente. 

Aunque si lo miraba de forma positiva las demás heridas estaban sanado muy bien, sin embargo, eso no le molestaba, aquel día su madre había dicho cosas que sacaron recuerdos muy desagradables y todo lo que dijo desato una profunda tristeza en él y a pesar de su esfuerzo por fingir para no preocupar a sus hermanas, no podía evitarlo. Su madre había traído recuerdo que eran más dolorosos que los mismos golpes. 

–¿Puedo? –la voz le resulto demasiado familiar, pero estaba tan encismado en sus pensamientos que solo entrego el folleto–. Cariño no te acuerdas de mí.

Credence levanto la vista y observo a la persona que le hablaba, era la rubia que conoció junto a Newt aquella tarde –Hola –dijo lentamente.

–Entonces si me recuerdas –comento con una sonrisa–, es bueno verte, te hemos buscado, pero encontrar a alguien es difícil en esta ciudad tan grande y bulliciosa.

“Buscar” la palabra se repitió de forma intermitente en la cabeza de Credence, probablemente eso era una mentira, quien se preocuparía por él. Solo la miro, pero no encontró nada para decir. El silencio se instaló y Credence espero que aquello sería suficiente para que ella se marchara.

–¿Qué opinas de los milagros Credence? –pregunto, él se sobresaltó ante la pregunta. 

–Yo… –hablo, su voz era completamente apagada–, no creo en ellos, simplemente no ocurren. 

“O al menos a personas como yo” pensó.

–Te equivocas cariño –comento maternamente–, los milagros les suceden a todos –Credence se sobresaltó al ver que la repuesta se ajustaba a lo que había pensado–, solo que en ocasiones son tan pequeños que los ignoramos, pero siempre se manifiestan. Debes observar bien en ocasiones solo están frente tuyo y debes tomarlo. 

–No creo que esas cosas pasen, simplemente no existe alguien interesado en nuestra existencia para darnos justo lo que queremos o necesitamos. 

Él siempre había esperado un milagro cuando era niño, incluso rezo mucho durante horas para que las cosas malas en su vida se detuvieran, pero eso jamás paso, él dolor y maltrato era lo que más conocía y no importaba lo bueno o malo que fuera, siempre había un error por el cual ser castigado. Si Dios era quien conseguía los milagros él jamás tendría uno, ya había dejado bastante claro que no lo escuchaba. 

–¿Eres creyente? –la mujer hablo suavemente.

–No –respondió. Estaba seguro de que si su madre escuchaba esa declaración no saldría bien parado, pero eso no importaba porque no estaba hablando con Ma, estaba junto a otra persona y lo único que quería era poder hablar con alguien, decir las cosas como las pensaba. 

–Yo tampoco creo –admitió–, pero no juzgo a quienes lo hacen. Los milagros no los da un ser Credence, los milagros son la expresión pura de la magia ¿Crees en la magia? 

Algo se movió en él, ese era un tema impronunciable en su hogar, pero era uno que siempre captaba su atención –No lo sé. 

–Y si tuvieras la oportunidad de saberlo ¿La tomarías? –ella pronuncio las palabras mientras le entregaba una bolsita de papel.

–No entiendo –admitió mientras tomaba la bolsa. 

–No se trata de entender cariño, debes sentir –aclaro–. En la bolsa encontraras agua y frutas, espero sea de tu agrado –Credence miro dentro de la bolsa y lo agradeció infinitamente. 

–Gracias –murmuro. 

–De nada, corazón. Y aunque en verdad me gustaría quedarme aquí debo irme. Cuídate Credence. 

El solo asintió y la mujer empezó a caminar. Credence miro la bolsa en sus manos. Por alguna razón esa conversación levanto su ánimo. 

*–*–*  
Newt observo a Credence quien estaba de pie entregando folletos, fue a esa dirección porque Queenie se lo dijo, “Está muy triste” había dicho y prácticamente lo había votado de la casa después de indicarle a donde debía ir, él no entendió de que se trataba hasta que tuvo a Credence en su rango de visión. No lo había visto desde la última vez que se fue sin decir explicación y a pesar de que lo busco por varios días no pudo encontrarlo. 

Y ahora lo tenía cerca de él –Hola –saludo casualmente mientras se detenía. 

Credence lo miro con verdadera sorpresa, que rápidamente se transformó en vergüenza, bajo la vista y no dijo nada, Newt noto las vendas en sus manos y supo que lo que Tina había dicho no era una exageración. –Es bueno verte. 

–Ella le dijo que estaba aquí –preguntó. 

–Sí, por eso vine. 

Credence suspiro, Newt no podía entender que pasaba por su cabeza, pero se veía realmente triste. –Me tengo que ir –pronuncio lentamente. 

No supo que decir ante eso. 

Hablar con los demás era difícil, pero algo en su interior le decía que no podía dejarlo, las cosas estaban mal y la soledad solo lo empeoraría. Su marca en el brazo ardió. Él pensó que la otra persona se encontraba cerca, pero no le dio importancia, tenía a Credence frente él y estaba seguro de que si volteaba un segundo se marcharía.

–Quédate –pidió– podemos hablar si es lo que quieres. 

Credence lo miro fijamente parecía que diría no, pero lo pensó unos segundo y acepto para su sorpresa. 

*–*–*

Credence camino detrás de Newt le había pedido que fueran a un lugar apartado y él había cumplido su deseo, sabía que eso lo metería en problemas nuevamente, pero decirle no a esa persona era difícil, además pensó que podía darse esa indulgencia solo por una vez. Él dijo que hablaría y tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, quería ser escuchado, aunque sea una vez. Luego de eso se despediría de Newt y regresaría a su vida normal.

Pero ahora quería sacar todos esos pensamientos que estaban en su cabeza. 

Newt lo había llevado a un mirador en una cima empinada, no había gente por ese lado de la cuidad. Aquel sitio ni quiera se consideraba turístico, pero cumplía con el propósito, ambos estaban solos. Credence miro al hombre frente a él, estaba observando la cuidad, pero no tenía su habitual gesto de despreocupación y alegría. Ahora parecía pensativo. 

–¿Por qué es amable conmigo? –preguntó. Sabía que no era la mejor pregunta para comenzar, pero necesitaba entender para ver si podía confiar. 

Newt lo miro con sorpresa –No lo sé –comento con tranquilidad–, soy de las personas que hacen lo siente. Me agradas así que creo que tratarte amablemente está bien. 

Hubo un silencio, Credence no entendía del todo lo que Newt estaba diciendo, pero en ese momento las palabras de Queenie sonaron en su cabeza “No se trata de entender cariño, debes sentir”. A pesar de no entender sentía que podía ser sincero. Incluso si no decía mucho, sabía que su presencia podría ayudar a borrar un poco ese sentimiento de terror y vergüenza que lo acosaba desde la última discusión con su madre. 

–La última vez pregunto por mis padres, yo tengo una madre adoptiva es quien se encarga de mí. Ella es realmente estricta y dura más de lo que en ocasiones podría soportar, pero es quien siempre ha cuidado de mí.

–Ella te hizo las heridas de las manos –afirmo Newt.

–Sí, hace unos días. Fue especialmente cruel, dijo cosas que preferiría no haber escuchado nunca. Ella me hace sentir muy triste en ocasiones. –Credence miro las vendas en sus manos–, sé que merezco esto, pero simplemente no puedo acostumbrarme. 

Credence miro al horizonte conteniendo las lágrimas. 

Newt se sentó cerca de él y tomo su mano –Esto no es justo, Credence –agrego con la voz rota, el pelinegro sintió culpa por haber hecho que Newt se sintiera así–, en ocasiones pasan cosas que no merecemos estas nos lastiman y nos hieren, pero nunca pienses que lo único que te mereces es eso porque es un error. Si alguien te hizo daño o abuso de ti porque cualquier motivo, no fue culpa tuya, el problema lo tenía esa persona. 

*–*–*

Newt observo como Credence se quedaba en silencio mirando al horizonte, su tristeza era muy grande y se sentía claramente, solo quería tomarlo y llevárselo lejos, donde el dolor jamás lo pudiese alcanzar. Sabía que Credence volvería a cerrarse, pero necesitaba enseñarle que sus palabras eran más que eso, para que comprendiera lo maravilloso que puede llegar a ser el mundo. 

–Es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso –Credence suspiro–, gracias. 

–Quiero mostrarte algo –comento sonriendo, Credence lo miro y asintió, su gesto era suave. 

Newt tomo sus manos y empezó a sacar las vendas con suavidad, Credence se quedó quieto a pesar de que no entendía sus intenciones. Cuando termino de sacar las vendas Newt se sorprendió al ver la profundidad de sus heridas. Ahora entendía porque Tina había actuado de esa manera.

–¿Crees en la magia? –pregunto mientras acariciaba las heridas cicatrizantes. 

Credence se estremeció.

–No lo sé –respondió. Newt hizo un movimiento y Credence noto que sostenía algo en su mano. Antes de que pudiese preguntar que era, escucho unas palabras que apenas pudo distinguir y las cicatrices en sus manos sanaron. 

Su mirada paso de sus manos a los ojos de Newt quien lo miraba con una sonrisa. 

–¿Qué fue eso? –Newt no sabía si la tranquilidad con la que hablaba se debía a la sorpresa o el miedo. 

–Es magia –admitió. Newt estaban consiente de las leyes que estaba violando, pero no le importo, miro la sonrisa de Credence y pensó que valía la pena. 

Credence lo miro realmente asombrado por lo que había sucedido. 

–La magia es real –concluyo mientras miraba sus manos. 

Newt asintió –El mundo es maravilloso Credence –hablo Newt mirándolo fijamente–, es más que dolor, tiene cosas verdaderamente increíbles, si vienes conmigo te las puedo mostrar. 

Las palabras habían salido de su boca sin previo aviso, no lo había pensado pero aquella manía de querer ayudar a las demás era algo que no podía sacarse de encima. Credence estaba herido y se merecía algo mejor que lo estaba recibiendo. Los ojos de Credence se abrieron con sorpresa, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando ese día había sido un poco extraño primero el encuentro con Quinnie y luego Newt le había mostrado que la magia exista.

“Esto es un milagro” pensó, recordando la conversación con Quinnie. Observo a Newt quien lo estaba mirando expectante. Su propuesta era realmente tentadora, pero él no era una persona que mereciera algo así. Quizás lo único que debía hacer era aprovechar ese momento y atesorarlo para siempre. 

Newt merecía algo mejor que él de eso estaba seguro. 

Además, su vida era junto a sus hermanas, no podía simplemente marcharse y dejarlas a la deriva junto a su madre –¿Todos pueden hacer magia? –pregunto cambiando el tema. Le daría Newt su repuesta pero ahora quería disfrutar de eso. 

Newt negó –No, muchos no hacen magia, otros sí. Pero somos bastante, no parece que fuera así porque tenemos leyes que nos rigen, sin embargo, la comunidad de brujas y magos es grande. 

–¿Qué más puedes hacer con eso? –Credence apunto la varita. 

–Muchas cosas –Newt sonrió y le mostro. 

Realizo hechizos sencillos con los cuales Credence parecía realmente encantado, hizo aparecer cosas, transformo algunas otras y conversaron mucho sobre el mundo mágico, los animales de Newt y cuál era su verdadera razón de estar en la cuidad. Hablaron de la escuela y las enseñanzas que impartían. Credence sonreía y parecía disfrutar todo lo que sucedía y por primera vez desde que se conocieron hacia toda clase de pregunta. 

Cuando ya era bastante tarde y el frio se sintió, Credence supo que debía volver; aquella día había sido verdaderamente maravilloso incluso parecía un sueño y lo atesoraría como eso; un sueño. Ambos se encontraban sentados mirando la luna. 

–¿Ustedes tienen historias? Algo que les cuente a los suyos solamente. 

Newt asintió –Sí, tenemos muchas de esas. 

–Cuéntame una –pidió. Entonces Newt recordó su marca y pensó que esa historia era algo que él debía escuchar.

–Todos los magos y brujas tenemos una cualidad especial, cuando encontramos a la persona que debemos amar aparece una marca, la misma es compartida por el otro ser, son iguales en ocasiones están en el mismo lugar en otras cambia. Se dice que esto sucede porque hace muchos decenios de años, un mago se enamoró de una bella mujer, el sentimiento de ambos era tan grande que todo lo demás palidecía ante el mismo, sin embargo, ella enfermo de una dolencia que ni la magia pudo curar, muchos creyeron que esto se debía a los seres de la oscuridad quienes sentía envidia de un sentimiento tan puro. Poco después y a pesar de los esfuerzos del mago ella murió, pero antes de que esto pasara el mago le prometió que se volverían a encontrar en otra vida así su apariencia fuese diferente. 

Dicen que la mujer pregunto ¿Cómo nos reconoceremos? A lo que él dijo –Nuestras almas son una sola y ellas no indicaran que debemos estar juntos. Pasaron muchos años antes de que el mago muriese, pero antes de perecer un ser etéreo lo visito y le hizo un regalo, le prometió que cuando el volviese en otro cuerpo y otro tiempo sabría que se habría rencontrado con su verdadero amor cuando una marca se manifestara en él. Desde entonces ellos han vivido tantas vidas y sus almas han intentado encontrase tantas veces que la marca fue quedando en nosotros, sin embargo, esta solo se manifiesta cuando te encuentras con esa persona. En la actualidad realmente son pocas las personas que han logrado encontrarse con su alma gemela. 

Credence recordó que hace pocos días su hermana le había hablado de algo muy similar a eso. –Debe ser un poco triste, saber que existe alguien en el mundo que te amaría y no poder estar con esa persona. 

Newt sonrió –Tal vez, pero la peculiaridad de la marca está en que solo aparece cuando ambas personas se encuentran, de hecho, hay casos donde aparece después de que ambos asimilan sus sentimientos. Este tipo de magia es realmente misteriosa –concluyo. 

–¿Conoces de alguien que se haya encontrado con su alma gemela? 

–Sí, mis padres. 

Credence lo miro con una sonrisa. –Eso significa qué también tienes una. 

–No funciona así, pero si tengo una –admitió. 

Credence lo miro con duda –¿Puedo verla? 

Newt asintió y retiro su abrigo para luego subir la manga de su camisa, Credence observo la marca era dos alas llenas de colores. Newt había tocado el tema con la esperanza que Credence le digiera que tenía una igual, así tendría la excusa para llevárselo, pero eso no paso. 

–Es hermosa ¿Sabes quién es tu alma gemela? 

La pregunta lo decepciono un poco –No –respondió–, se manifestó hace pocos días y esta ciudad es muy grande por ello es difícil saber de quien se trata. Pero no importa, en un par de días regresare a donde pertenezco así que no importa. 

Credence se quedó en silencio, Newt tenía una marca eso significaba que en esa cuidad había alguien que le correspondía, alguien que él se merecía; a pesar de lo bonita que era su marca sintió envidia de la otra persona que podía tenerla, sin embargo, Newt no parecía realmente preocupado por eso. 

–Tengo que regresar –comento poniéndose de pie. 

–Quédate –propuso Newt tomándolo de la mano al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie. 

Esa palabra tenía demasiadas implicaciones y Credence se vio tentado a decir que sí, pero la marca de Newt solo demostraba una cosa y eso era que esa persona jamás seria para él, no podía permitirse soñar con algo así, incluso si aceptaba su propuesta nada aseguraba que Newt tenia los mismos sentimientos respecto a él. 

Quizás el solo quería ayudar. –Supongo que esto es el adiós –agregó, su voz salió más firme de lo que esperaba. Pero no puedo evitar el estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo.

–Creo que sí –comento Newt con los ojos cristalinos. Sin embargo, no soltó el agarre de su mano. 

Credence quería apártalo e irse, pero pensarlo era más fácil que hacerlo. La caricia en su mejilla lo hizo sobresaltarse –¿Puedo…

Newt no necesito completar la frase para que Credence entendería lo que estaba pidiendo, sabía que eso estaba mal su madre se lo había enseñado, pero teniéndo esos ojos azules tan cerca no pudo decir no, bueno desde que ese hombre apareció se había encontrado incapacitado para negarle algo. 

Así que se acercó y coloco sus labios junto a los de Newt el contacto duro solo unos segundos, pero sirvió para demostrar que ambos querían lo mismo, Credence se apartó, pero esta vez Newt lo volvió a besar profundizando el contacto. Estuvieron así durante varios minutos solo apartándose para tomar aire. 

Eso se sentía maravilloso, pero Credence sabía que si seguía volver a su vida sería mucho más doloroso, así que coloco su mano en el pecho de Newt y lo aparto, la decepción se podía ver en esos ojos azules, pero no podía permitirse más indulgencias. Se observaron fijamente durante unos segundos sin decir nada, pero ambos sabían lo que eso significaba –Adiós –dijo Credence y lo abrazo como despedida definitiva.

Newt correspondió el abrazo y Credence deseo no tener que dejar ir a Newt. 

Y después de tantos años de desear cosas, por primera vez en su vida ese deseo fue escuchado. 

–Ay –Credence se quejó apartándose bruscamente de Newt, el dolor debajo de su clavícula era muy fuerte. Coloco sus manos en el sitio en un intento de frenar el ardor que sentía. 

–¿Déjame ver? –Newt se acercó preocupado, aparto sus manos y removió su ropa. No entendía lo que pasaba, pero el dolor que Credence manifestaba era real. 

–¡Por Merlin! –exclamo Newt con sorpresa, pero esto espanto a Credence–, esto es grandioso. 

Newt coloco su mano justo en el lugar donde Credence había sentido el dolor, él lo miraba sorprendió y confundido, no entendía nada, pero por alguna razón el contacto había apaciguado su dolor. –¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto sacando a Newt de sus pensamientos. 

Él lo observo con una sonrisa, una gran sonrisa –Míralo por ti mismo –dijo tomando su varita y haciendo aparecer un espejo. Credence lo tomo y observo el lugar donde había sentido el dolor. 

–No puede ser –comento impresionado al ver que tenía la misma marca que Newt este sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. 

–Estamos destinados –agrego Newt. Credence sintió que su cuerpo le fallaba y se dejó caer en el asiento.

Sus ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas. Newt lo abrazo –Todo estará bien –prometió en un susurro mientras lo sostenía en sus brazos; entonces Credence lloro como nunca antes lo había hecho y se aferró a Newt mientras se permitía creer en las palabras que este decía.

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí estamos, aclare algunas cosillas que quizás estaban demasiado implícitas, pero este fic podría ser como una partida para más oneshot de esta pareja, sin embargo, no prometo nada por ello publico la obra como “Terminada”. Primero diré que la canción que inspiro este Fic es Delicate de Taylor Swift. Pero no lo considero un song fic porque se alejo totalmente de la letra.  
> De todas formas, las cosas que querían aclarar es que Credence si se va con Newt pero después de hablar personalmente con Modesty y es ella quien impide que busque a Chastity.  
> Segundo, la marca de Newt aparece cuando llega al sitio que Credence le indico, por eso es que no sabia de quien se trataba. Sin embargo, Newt sintió algo especial cuando lo vio a por primera vez y se había autoconvenció que él era su alma gemela, en esta parte no se equivocó.  
> Tercero, la marca de Credence se demoro en aparecer, porque su magia está bloqueada, cuando acepta que la magia es real porque Newt se lo enseña, la misma encuentra una salida y su primera manifestación es la marca.  
> Espero que les gustaran y lo disfrutaran tanto como lo hice al escribirlo, existe algo que no esta explicito, pero lo pueden interpretar como quieran, seguramente escribiré algo de ellos pronto donde explique ese componente, gracias por leer. 
> 
> Larga vida, paz y prosperidad.


End file.
